Star Wars: Dark Legacy
by SpiralDragon Dark Savior
Summary: Varin O'ltashan was once a Jedi Guardian, but when he left the Jedi order he met up with a gang of Twi'lek spice dealers. One became his mate, the others his family. Varin has no intention of leaving the spice trade. But when he cannot protect his mate, he goes into exile.Will he return to the spice trade? Will he return to the Jedi? Or we he join Count Dooku? Please Review SDDS
1. Chapter 1

_During the Clone wars_

_Chapter I:_

_A cold breeze ran down his spine, causing him to ignite his lightsaber for the slightest bit of warmth. The rays of heat sporting from the azure-blade served it's purpose. The frozen plains of Hoth stretched throughout the entire planet. "Tri...Tri!" He tried to contact his fellow Jedi, but the signal was blocked by some kind of force. He heard a lightsaber activate behind him, he turned, entering a soresu stance. But as he saw the wielder of the crimson blade, he saw the blade coming at him, and then complete darkness. _

Varin awoke from the horrid nightmare, utilizing ancient breathing techniques to slow down his heart beat. He looked to his side, his twi'lek lover, Ta'lara slept. Her green body covered by the black sheet of his bed. Varin knew not why he was having these nigmares, but he did know he wanted them to stop. In this dream...why was he with the Jedi? He had left the Jedi almost three months now, after he and his master infiltrated the palace of a Neimoidian Human trafficker. Their mission was to take the Neimoidian into custody, and if necessary kill his guards or any others that got in his way. Varin was about to take the Neimoidian into custody, but at the sight of a little girl in the fetal position in the corner, with her face bruised and her arms with cuts on them, Varin was overwhelmed with rage. Without hesitation, Varin ignited his lightsaber in the Neimoidians back. Varin sat up in his silk-sheeted bed, the frame of the bed was made of durasteel. Varin stood to his feet, and stretched. His lover awoke , trying to sneak a peck on the cheek, but as she went in for the kiss, Varin turned and they softly collided lips. The kiss lasted only five seconds, her lips tasted of a heavenly elixir and his thirst was unquenchable. Varin retracted from his position, straining his spine. Varin went to his wardrobe, he got dressed in a black Tabard, he strapped his lightsaber hilt on his belt, and put on his black cloak.

"I'll be back soon, Ta'lara."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet with Ta'lin in the bar, he told me to meet him when I woke up."

"Well I'll be here."

Varin walked from his apartment, and strode down the steps. He looked down the steps, flashing blue, red, green, yellow and orange colors. Varin's face looked puzzled, Ta'lin usually didn't have the lights on during the mornings. And he never had sounds matching the flashing of each individual light. Varin then realized something was wrong, it sounded like...BLASTER! Varin drew his lightsaber, igniting the azure-blade, he charged forward into the bar. A war between twi'leks and rodians was in place, smoking holes where the blasts had connected were strewn across the bar. Varin leaped in the air, his companions were the twi'leks, that meant that his prime objective was to purge this bar of every rodian that walked on it.

"Ta'lin!" He yelled to the twi'lek with a blaster chain-gun. Those that stepped in the way of the blue bolts that came from the blaster met an unpleasant fate. Ta'lin was a master marksmen, and quite wild with his chain-gun. Every bolt he fired hit an opponent.

"Varin! Good to see you!" Ta'lin said, launching his gun upward, it sent a rodian flying off his feet. The force of his head crashing against the ground, made his skull shatter. Varin batted away the bolts coming at him, nonchalantly. He used only one hand, and his head was turned at Ta'lin.

"So how did this happen?" Varin asked.

"Show off, and they just came in asking for drinks, I said No rodian with the Nexu emblem on gets a drink in my bar, and then they whipped out blasters, then so did we and that is how it started."

Varin turned his attention toward the rodians, as one with a chain-gun expelled the torrent of bolts at him. The projectiles came at a rapid pace, almost to fast for Varin to anticipate where they would hit. He entered a soresu stance, charged at them, continuing the flow of his lightsaber. Varin leaped into the the air, using the force to keep him up. He sent a pulse of force energy at them, they all were force to the ground by the energy. Varin flicked his wrist, their necks all moved in a horizontal motion, their necks snapped as Varin lowered his hand. Varin spotted something in the distance, a violet lightsaber blade elongated. It's wielder clad in a black tabard, much like Varin's. Varin cast off his cloak, as did the man. This man was a dark Jedi Mercenary.

Varin charged at the him, as did the Mercenary. Varin rolled under a vibro-sword fight between a twi'lek and rodian. Varin sent a slash at the Mercenary's leg. The Mercenary quickly hopped back, and sent a slash of his own. Varin jumped to his feet, and sent his lightsaber to a high-guard, blocking the strike. The Mercenary was pushing down on Varin, sending him to one knee. Varin could tell this was not just a clash of strength, but of the force. The Mercenary proved to be a supreme force-user, mainly because very few Jedi could use the force without hand motions. Varin used his right hand to keep the lightsaber up, he used his other to force-push the Mercenary away. The Mercenary performed a back flip in mid-air, he slid across the ground, his free hand crushing the ground. As did his feet. He was now in a crouching position. He sprang to his feet and charged. He entered a makashi stance. This Mercenary was much more skilled than he thought, he was a master of various lightsaber forms, and a supreme force-user. Varin looked closer and the Mercenary's face. He knew this Mercenary. He was once known as Master Faldin, a Jedi Consular and one of Varin's lightsaber instructors.

"Master Faldin."

"You remembered, how sweet!" He snarled, sending a strike at him. Varin blocked the strike.

"Why did you leave the Jedi?"

"I was sick of it, the same as you, and when Count Dooku found me and informed me of the ways of the darkside and with this new found power...I FEEL INVINCIBLE!"

Faldin sent forks of lightning at his former student. Varin caught the lightning with his lightsaber, the lights began to flicker. Many duels were ended by the sparks of lightning which flew wildly across the bar, striking both Rodian's and Twi'leks. Varin looked up, Faldin's eyes had flared a dark yellow. Varin knew Faldin had finally sank into the dark sides grasp and it would take a miracle to kill him. Varin felt the pressure of the lightning weighing him down. It...hurt. It was as if the energy from the lightning was flowing through him, making his limbs ache. Varin's eyes closed, his facial expression showing his pain.

"Varin!" A voice from behind Faldin roared. It was Ta'lara's voice. She charged at the two, she had a vibro-sword in hand. She leaped in the air, the sword in both hands, the blade behind her. As she began to land, Faldin gave her a quick glance and she went flying across the bar. Her head smashed against the bar. She was unconscious on the ground. Varin looked at his girlfriend, pain no long his expression. But Pure...Rage. He managed to get to his feet, he extended his hand, casting away his lightsaber. His hand caught the lightning, as did his other hand. Varin's power of the force served well in the situation, he managed to redirect some of the lightning into Faldin. The lightning sent Faldin backwards, into a enraged vibro-sword wielding Ta'lin. Faldin was impaled on the blade, Ta'lin raised the sword upwards, Faldin's lifeless corpse on the blade. Ta'lin let out a war cry and threw the corpse across the bar. Varin raced over the Ta'lara, who's head oozed green blood. Varin gripped Ta'lara, pulling her close to him. They both were on the ground. Varin put his hand over her wound, he closed his eyes, focusing much force energy into the wound. The wound began to seal, as if microscopic hands came from his hand tended to her wound. Her eyes opened. The beautiful blue eyes that he fell in love with stared into his cold, and dark black ones. Ta'lara leaned in, and kissed him. Her lips tasted of blood, but as many times as Varin's tasted blood in his mouth, the taste was not strange. The kiss ended, and both Ta'lara and Varin stood.

"Take her to the closes medical droid, I am weak, the wound will possibly open."

A robust and towering twi'lek nodded and took Ta'lara. Varin did not stay to clean up the rodian's, but he walked from the bar. And into the streets of Coruscant's undercity. Varin used the force to aid his step. He moved as if he was not wounded. He moved into alley ways. For the past ten hours, he moved, this helped him recover after a battle. He went on assassination missions, bounty hunts, spice dealing, and he even went to the planet known as Tatooine to battle sand people. But when he arrived at the village, they were all strewn across the ground. Men, Women...children, all dead at his feet. What could have done this? Varin looked at the slashes on their bodies, they were all cauterized and smoking. Who...What ever did this used a lightsaber. And from the broken down structures which served as the Tusken Raiders homes implied that this person or creature was mad.

He went to the Mos Eisley cantina. The many drunkards flailed around the bar, their lives clearly had no purpose.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

Varin sat at the bar, a rodian bartender spoke in his native language.

"What do you want, human." His voice showed sheer disgust. Varin narrowed his eyes at the rodian.

"I've dealt with enough rodian's today, I don't want to kill anymore," Varin said in the rodian's language. "Now I want to speak to Poin, you know? your boss."

"How dare you ask for an audience with him?!" The bartender went for the holster at his side, but he could not get his gun, his hand was immobilized.

"Now as I was saying, take…Me…To Poin," Varin's voice showed his irritation. His black eyes burning into the rodian's blue ones. To the rodian, he was starring into the eyes of vicious and hungry nexu. The rodian moved from behind the bar, and moved to a back room. Varin scanned the room with his wrist scanner. Five rodian's were armed with heavy artillery, only one was not armed and that was Poin. "Leave and lock the door behind you." The rodian left the room and they heard the click of the lock.

"Varin O'Itashan, why are you here?" Poin growled.

"You're going to leave the twi'leks alone! Or I shall cut off your head."

"You have to get out of here first, Men!"

The rodian's raised their heavy blaster rifles and began to fire. Varin used swift and graceful strokes of his lightsaber. He currently used makashi to bat away the bolts. Varin lunged forward, thrusting the lightsaber into one's chest, he rose his hand, choking one of the rodian's, via the force. He smashed the rodian into the mahogany desk, crushing it, the rodian was impaled on a stake. Varin swiftly ended the others, deactivating his lightsaber. Varin walked to the chair that Poin sat upon, his body shaking with pure terror. What was Varin going to do, he just had his men shoot at him. Varin placed his hand on the front of Poin's shirt, pulling him closer to him.

"Now, what was that you said before, I would have to get out of here first, I think I can get out."

"Fine! We'll stop fighting with those damned twi'leks."

"Thank you, and if your lying, you will be fed to your emblem." Varin finally said he was referring to the vicious nexu. Varin walked from the room, all eyes on him. He departed from the cantina, as he walked; he blocked a bolt from behind him. It came from the bartender. Varin turned, his face showing no emotion, he ran to the bar, and leaped into the air, his face showing rage now. The rodians final sight was the azure blade.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but I was in a hurry to upload it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please excuse my spelling, I don't have Microsoft word anymore, so my spell check has vanished into the eternal depths of the universe.

Chapter III:

"Ta'lin." Ta'lara cried out to the her older brother, she hugged him and tears fell down her face.

"What's wrong Tally." He said, placing his hand on her back and rubbing it gently.

"Varin sent a droid to send me a message, I put the chip in my wrist com."

"Let's see it."

Ta'lara moved back from her brother and played the holographic message. A small, blue, four inch Varin stood on the face of the wrist com.

"Ta'lara, I am sorry, but I cannot come back," Varin said. "I could not protect you, and for that I am sorry. I love you. But I have gone into an exile, I might come back once I get stronger, and more skilled, but until then, this will be the last time you ever see me. Good bye."

The blue Varin walked away from the droid, he entered a forest that looked much like that of Kashyyk, and the message ended.

"Ta'lara, I will find him, and try to bring him back. But until then, you have to keep order around here."

Ta'lara nodded her head rapidly and walked away. The towering and robust twi'lek that helped Ta'lara before, walked to his leaders side.

"Ulthrig I want you to keep my sister safe, if anything happens to her, you will meet the bolts of my chain-gun. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ta'lin, she will be safe."

Ta'lin strode away from Ulthrig and went to his speeder. He mounted the speeder and drove it down the streets of the Undercity. A pair of amateur human spice dealers stood on the side of the rode.

"Punk."

Ta'lin stopped his speeder and dismounted. He walked over to the two humans.

"What did you say?"

"I said, P-" Before the human could get the words out, Ta'lin sent his fist into the human's stomach. As he doubled over, Ta'lin sent his knee into the human's face. This made the human fall backwards on his back, unconscious. Ta'lin kicked the other in the face, sending him flying backwards on his back. With the two unconscious, Ta'lin mounted his speeder once more and rode off.

* * *

Varin sat on the branch, stalking the lone Kybuck. This creature was going be his meal. If he could go undetected by the animal. Kybuck's were fast creatures, but he was faster. Varin currently wore brown battered shorts, no shirt, his robust torso was currently visible for all to see. He had a bow, he made his self, in his hand, and a quiver of arrows at his hip. He also had his lightsaber hilt secured at his other hip. Varin fitted an arrow onto the bow string and pulled back. The Kybuck looked up. He forgot about their acute hearing. The kybuck galloped from the scene. Varin leaped to the branch, nearly 15 feet away, but landed on it gracefully. He continued his flow of acrobatics and fired an arrow at the animal. The Kybuck leaped over the arrow and continued to gallop down the forest floor.

"Your fast." He said to himself. He leaped from branch to branch, continuing to fire the arrows at the Kybuck. The Kybuck kept dodging them. Varin extended his hand to the Kybuck, the Kybuck stopped in mid-air. He formed his hand into a fist. Crushing the Kybuck's bones, fragments of it's rib cage entered it's heart. Killing it. Varin went to the Kybuck. He tugged it on his shoulder and raced down the forest floor. He entered his hut and threw the Kybuck on the table. He took off his quiver and placed both the bow and the arrows on his bed. Varin placed his hand on his lightsaber, preparing to take it off. But he felt something. A strong aura of force energy. And it was behind him. But this energy was not familiar. It was also dark. He quickly turned, igniting the blue blade. Before him stood a lean man, with grey, slicked-back hair and a grey mustache and beard. The man was clad in all black, other than the brown belt strapped around his waist and the brown cape which adorned his shoulder. The man also had a curved lightsaber hilt on his belt.

"Who are you?"

"I am known by many names. Count of Serenno, Tyrannus. But you may call me...Dooku."

"Why are you here?"

"I felt your aura when I passed the planet to get to Geonosis, you have a powerful aura."

"I am not strong enough to protect those I love, so I am weak."

Dooku looked at the young man with his hazel eyes. "You are not weak, what is your name?"

"Varin. Former Jedi knight, as well as former padawan to Jedi master Cin Drallig."

"Ah, Cin Drallig, he was a great apprentice. I taught him lightsaber combat. I also taught Master Qui-Gon-Jin, he was my padawan. He taught master Obi-Wan-Kenobi and he taught that fool Anakin Skywalker."

"Don't you ever say that about my friend."

"Apology's"

"From your attire and your aura. You are not a Jedi anymore?"

"Correct, I have ascended far beyond that of a Jedi."

"And what is that?"

"I have become a Sith Lord."

"I heard about them. They were pretty much the counter part of the Jedi. I also heard they were wiped out."

"No, we are very much alive."

With that, a dathomirian woman, with pale skin and no hair entered the hut.

"This is Asajj Ventress, my apprentice."

"And I shouldn't kill you both because?"

"Because we can help you get stronger, and more skilled."

"And how's that?"

"Join us and we shall rule the galaxy."

Varin took a moment to think about this offer. He could become something stronger than Jedi. He could protect Ta'lara. That all sounded good to him. But he also did not want to lose his mortality. To become a sith you must become something dark and evil. Dark and evil did not sound good. Before he could finish his thought, two men leaped into his hut. One man was clad in a tan tabard, with a lightbrown mustache and hair. The other man was clad in long brown hair and a black tabard. Both men wielded blue lightsabers. Varin recognized the two as Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan.

Obi-wan did not hesitate to slash at Dooku. Dooku rose his hand upwards, and blocked the strike with his crimson-bladed lightsaber. Dooku sent graceful strokes at Obi-wan. He was clearly a master of Makashi. His form was perfect and the way he wields the blade as if it was an extension of his own arm.

Ventress drew two curved lightsabers, both with red blades. She sent her left blade at Anakin. Varin caught the blade.

"Don't you ever attack him."

She broke away from the clash.

"Looks like we have our answer." Ventress said, her voice like nails scratching against a wall.

Anakin and Varin pounded fist and both entered lightsaber stances. Ventress came at them. Varin blocked a strike, from her right blade. Anakin blocked one from her left blade. Anakin went to cut her leg, but she hopped back. Varin reached out to the force with his arrows, he sent them to her. She cut them down with ease, but Varin knew she would, and he deactivated his lightsaber and tackled her to the ground. She was clearly great at unarmed combat as well, because she easily got the better of him. She sent a blow to his face, he moved his face to the right, making her punch a hole in the floor. He force-pushed her off of him.

Dooku sent his blade to a low guard. Obi-wan sent a powerful stroke to him. He easily blocked it. He spun around, and kicked Obi-wan in his face. Varin force pushed Dooku from the hut. A pack of Wookies entered the battle. These wookies wielded powerful battle axes, and they were Varin's friends. Two went for Dooku, but they were fried by his powerful blue lightning. The remaining Wookies entered battle stances, Ventress was thrown to her master. The wookies made a line and the three stood in front of them.

"You've been beaten Dooku, surrender now and we won't be forced to kill you."

"I shall never surrender to Jedi." Dooku and his apprentice mounted speeders that remotely came to them. They were off quickly. Anakin was prepared to go after them, but he was stopped.

"No, Anakin, they have fleed like cowards and let them live with that."

"Yes, Master. So Varin are you coming back?"

"I think I am, after seeing that the Jedi are in a war once again. I think I should help with the fight."

"It's good to have you back."

"We can go after I eat my Kybuck."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The three starfighters landed on Coruscant's landing pad. The three Jedi ejected from the starships, which were now battered due to a small skirmish with neimoidian pirates. Varin looked around Coruscant, he had seen this part of it in a long while. He had secluded himself to a life of crime and darkness, and now he has risen back up to a life of fame, peace and justice. Varin followed the two Jedi, and he was greeted by Clone troopers.

"Hello Varin, welcome back."

"Hey! Varin."

Or by some of his former female...friends with slight benefits. "Hi, Varin." They would all say in perfect synchronization, as well as wave in the perfect sync. Varin ascended the steps into the Jedi temple. He was greeted Varin with bows, he bowed back with him. When the three began to walk to master yoda's quarters, they were stopped by a man with flowing hazel hair.

"Master Cin!"

"Varin," Varin and the man shared a manly hugged. "What are you going here?"

"I have returned to the order, I am going to stay this time."

"I see the Jedi vocabulary never did attach to you."

"Yeah, no talking like: This is very appalling creatures, I'm gonna say these are very ugly creatures."

"I understand that, well my apprentices are waiting." Cin pointed to two young Jedi padawans. Both who Varin recognized as Bene and Whie. Bene looked at Varin, they both made eye contact, they both had the same eye color, but different color hair. Varin extended his arms, and Bene ran to hug her older brother.

"Hey, Beney."

"Hey,Var. Are you staying for good this time?"

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Great, well I'll talk to you later, I have to go on a mission to Dagobah with Master Cin and Whie."

"Maybe I can go as well?"

Bene looked at Cin, she smiled as he nodded to her.

"Yes, you can come, first you need to get on some proper clothes."

"Don't worry, got 'em in my bag."

Varin walked to his old quarters, it was exactly how he left it, clean and neat. All the things he needed were here, two blasters that the order did not know about, two vibro-swords, a vibro-knife, spare food in case of a long military campaign, Etc. Varin put on his Jedi garb, it actually felt good to be wearing it where he should, in the Jedi temple, not in a spice cartel. Varin walked from his quarters, and followed Bene, Whie, and Cin to the landing platform. To find his starfighter good as new.

"Wow, you guy's work fast."

"Not really, you were gone a good four hours."

"Oh right, I had to put on my gear, and then I had to go back to the main hall, not to mention to the insanely long walk from here to the Jedi temple, and then I started talking to people and then I finally got back here."

Varin and the other entered their own star fighters and then ascended to the skies, and vanished into space. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The three star fighters landed on the ground, the planet was filled with swamps, and currently desolate. As the three Jedi ejected from their star fighters.

"What's here?" Whie asked.

"The separatist wish to take this place and make it a new outpost...We must not let this happen. We are early, they should arrive in fifteen, you all may travel, but when you see separatist war ships come back in to this location." Cin said, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it. Cin slashed

Varin and the others descended from the skies, onto a swamp-covered planet, it was currently a tree, marking this position.

Varin walked down the ground, his boots now drenched in swamp water. He abruptly stopped, as if in a trance. Within he felt such darkness, and evil. As if this planet was the physcial manifestation of the dark side it self. But he didn't feel before he got to this spot, right outside of a dark cave. He was able to get the better of his paralyzed state, and walked forward within the cave. He had hilt ready, ready to ignite the azure blade and cut down any that got in his way. As he ventured deeper into the cave, the aura of darkness only grew stronger, until the sight before him, made a mixture of a dark and light aura manifested within him. Two people were before him, both having the figure of males. One was clad in a black cloak and tabard, much like the one he currently wears. The other clad in a tan tabard, much like Obi-wan Kenobi's, and a brown cloak. Both wore identical crimson mask.

The man in black drew a lightsaber, with a crimson blade, the other drawing a lightsaber with a green blade. The man in black came at him, sending a slash to his blocked the slash with ease. Varin dropped to a crouching position and twirling his left leg extended, this indicated he was performing a sweep kick. All of this occurred in the span of a second. Then both came at, both were very skilled in lightsaber combat. Varin leaped into the air, sending a pulse of force energy at the two men. They moved in the nick of time. The man in brown sent an aerial slash at him, after he leaped in the air as well. The burning hot blade of plasma cut deep into Varin's black cloak. A long, burnt smoking line was on the center of his cloak.

"This was my favorite cloak." Varin growled, he rushed forward and disengaged his lightsaber and uppercutted the man in brown, the man flew back and rolled on the ground backwards, regaining his footing. The two men disengaged their lightsabers, and entered a perfect unarmed combat stance. Varin charged at the men, and send a volley of punches and kicks at them. These attacks both connected as well as blocked. Varin sent the two men staggering backwards, and then when their minor wounds healed, they sent powerful punches and kicks to Varin. It was as if they were performing a dance, they had practiced for years. They both knew each others moves before they were executed. Varin fell to his knees, his mouth and nose bleeding.

"W-Who are you two?" Varin asked. They looked at each other and then back to Varin. Both removed their masks, and what Varin saw next filled him with a great amount of shock. Both men, were...him. But older, the man in brown was a Jedi clearly from the garments. This man had a black mustache and goatee. The other man had flowing black hair, with a black beard and mustache.

"Pick a side." They both said in sync.

Then they vanished. Varin ran out of the cave and saw a battle between the Jedi and battle droids commencing. Varin engaged his lightsaber and leaped into the air. Coming down on a battle droid, slicing him in half.

"It was an ambush, they were already here!" Whie said, cutting one down with his emerald-lightsaber.

"Varin!" Bene exclaimed, she was being taken away by super battle droids. Varin charged forward, he threw his lightsaber at the leg of the super battle droid, dismembering the leg from it robotic host. Bene nearly fell, but the other caught her and continued to it's ship. Varin then stopped and reached out viciously with the force. The force gripped onto the droid like a magnet, it was immobilized. The droid dropped Bene and then came at Varin, the droid came at great speed, Varin's hand tearing into the back of the droid, tearing through the droid's chest. The droid deactivated, seeing that it's core is now in the hand of the enraged Jedi Guardian. Varin ripped his hand out of the droid's chest, it's powerless body fell to the ground. Varin looked up to see a warship trying to flee. He then sent a strong amount of forced energy into his foot, and kicked the body of the droid into the warship, the droid slammed into the engine, the engine was then covered in flames and crash landed. Once all the droids were turned to scraps, the four Jedi went to their star fighters and flew back to Coruscant. 


End file.
